Syiandra 'Sy' Brooks
Owned by: GardensTale Gender: Female Age: 26 Group: Oracle Lowlife Physical Appearance Black woman with very dark skin 5'6" tall Stringy appearance, underweight but fit Clothing style: practicality over fashion. When at work, she wears heavy overalls, massive welding gloves and steel-toed boots. Outside of work, she usually wears cargo pants, light boots or sneakers, and a simple tank-top or loose-fitting shirt with few frills. She carries a pair of goggles around her neck that can be adjusted in opacity, from completely clear to dark enough for welding. Her only discerning feature aside from the darkness of her skin is the mountain of dreadlocks on her head. This pile of hair is decorated with various cables, functional bits of circuitry and other electrical components. When working on hardware she will casually pluck components from her hair or weave them back in as needed. Personality and interests Sy is cynical and not very friendly to strangers, or even acquaintances. As a result she has very few friends and is often alone. Her history has made it hard for her to trust anyone, but once given, her trust and loyalty are absolute and her primary values. Despite this hard shell, she does have humor, albeit of the black and cutting variety, making people grimace and cringe as often as laugh. This sense of humor, as well as her habit of running her mouth, has gotten her into a few scraps, not always to her advantage. She avoids these situations if she can: she's not fond of violence, and though she is physically fit, her low weight and inexperience don't make her much of a fighter. Her mouth merely has a way of getting ahead of her brain. History Syiandra initially grew up under the name of Sara Wiles, living in the outer part of the West Works with only her single father, Bryce, and no siblings. The two of them were happy, Bryce working for Sevo and Sara learning to take of herself from an early age on. Their home was small and they had little, but they had each other and that was enough. One day when she was 15, however, Sara came home from school to find a Sevo van outside. The employees inside told her that her father had died in an accident at the cybernetics factory. She was initially inconsolable, but her grief started to turn to suspicion. She was adamant to see his body, but she was never allowed. Her questions about details to the accident yielded vague or contradicting answers. No media ever reported on the accident. Too much did not add up, and Sara was hushed wherever she poked her nose. Through her own ingenuity she managed to figure out her father had found out something he wasn't supposed to, and trust the wrong people with the information. She also found out he was alive, and most likely kept prisoner in the mysterious Hive. The discoveries came at a cost. Sevo, who had paid her expenses for a time after Bryce's disappearance, cut her off. Sara saw the writing on the wall. She'd be next. Overnight, she left her home and most of her possessions behind, starting a new life in the slums. Changing her name to Syiandra Brooks, she survived by hiding in the masses and growing into her new identity, learning to circumvent the systems that might put the surreptitious branch of Sevo back on her trail. Now, she is a moderately tolerated member of slum society. Her big mouth gets her in trouble sometimes, but nothing out of the ordinary. She has no way of knowing whether Sevo is still after her, and she uses her programming skills and her new identity to hide in the open among the people of the slums. On occasion, however, she attempts missions into Sevo to get to the bottom of what happened to her father. These missions rarely yield even shreds of information, but with her unshakeable belief that her father is still alive, she will not give up trying until she finds him. Occupation Officially, Sy is a welder, patching up houses in the slums and occasionally contracted to work on the Oracle perimeter structures. She's good at what she does and has a reasonable standing with a few contractors beyond the slums, which is the best legal way for her to make Credits. She doesn't trust the Sevo implant, considering it a necessary evil, and has made some modifications to its code to avoid sending any personal data. Unofficially, she is among the more gifted programmers in the slums, with an expertise in the low-level code systems that drive a lot of the more advanced cybernetics. Very few people know about this, as she uses it more for her own gain, but she'll occasionally do some illegal tampering for hefty amounts of Clicks. Special Skills Welding and programming. Good with cats. Her occasional nocturnal missions have made her very good at sneaking around and avoiding detection. Motivations Sy has a very singular motivation: getting her father out of the Hive, either legally or illegally. She has not found any hard evidence that he is still alive, but she has no doubt that he is down there somewhere, in some prison or labor camp. Apart from that, her main goal is simple survival. Supporting Cast Brian Gerdt - Shop owner where Sy gets her computer components Implants and Enhancements OSEC Credtech Implant, hacked to decrease information in credit transfer packages Standard Sevotech bone grafts and cellular stabilisation enhancements for atmospheric adaptation Visual cortex implant for programming